Your Guardian Angel
by Gwendolyn Hunter
Summary: Willow has an average teenage life, with average teen problems...Well she did before she met the Winchesters, and before she found out that her best friend is actually...Well, Spoilers ;) But I can tell you it all started with a couple of unsolved murders, and an average school jackass


**Prologue**

Two figures could be seen in the dark of an abandoned warehouse. The only light coming from a broken window, making the two humans almost unable to make out. The first was cowering in a corner, hiding their blood covered face with their arms. Numerous cuts and bruises littered their face and body, and blood gushed out of a deep gash above their left eye. Black hair slicked back from sweat or blood, and one ankle rested in an unnatural position on the floor. Their clothes had dark blotches in several places, hinting hidden wounds beneath the ripped fabric. The figures body was wracked with bouts of coughing, blood running from the side of their mouth. Ragged breathing suggested several broken ribs, or even a punctured lung. The other walked slowly over to them, as if saving every moment of the first's suffering. A soft amused chuckle escapes the other's lips, as he stepped on the broken ankle of the first. The first whimpered, scrabbling to put distance between him and the other without success. He was too badly injured to go much of anywhere let alone escape his assultant. The other had several shallow cuts on their arms, but looked otherwise completely unharmed. They dragged the first roughly to their feet, purposely digging his fingers into a deep cut on their shoulder, making the first hiss with pain, before flinging them into a pile of empty wooden crates. The first screamed in pain as a piece of the crate impaled his upper thigh, going straight through skin and muscle to the other side, and restricting any movement from that spot. The first tugged fruitlessly at his leg, as the other-now grinning maliciously-came over to him.

"This isn't you! You have to fight it! Its Nate, we were friends...Remember me! Come on man, You've gotta remember me!" The first-Nate-pleaded, but the other's grin only widened, showing blood covered teeth. They reached into their pocket and the glint of a knife could be seen. Nate pleaded continuously as the other got closer, and his words became jumbled by fear, until he was just mumbling nonsense at the other. Tears rolled down Nates cheeks, as the other leaned over him, dragging the knife slowly across his jawline.

"Its okay." Nate whispered in a moment of clarity. "I forgive yo-" His words were cut off as the knife plunged into his chest, impaling his heart. A fresh stream of blood fled Nate's mouth as his breathing slowed. The light that once sparkled in his eyes now dimmed like a lightbulb about to burn out. Thats what he was doing now, burning out, leaving this measly existence for another. In his last moments he, like every other person right before death, wondered if there even was an afterlife, or if he simply ceased to be, floating through the nothingness of the void for all eternity, until the end of time, and even longer after that. Taking one last labored breath, his eyes glazed over completely, and his head dropped to his chest. The other chuckled, and pulled the knife slowly from their former friends chest, and a slow waterfall of blood fled the corpse. The other held the blade in their hand still, admiring the blood dripping from the blade onto their hand, as if reminiscing the kill over and over in their head. The other wiped the remaining blood on Nate's already stained sleeve, before tucking it into their pocket, getting up and walking away. As the other opened the warehouse door, they turned to look at the body, and the chucking turned into full on laughter, and they continued to laugh as they left, the door closing shut with an echoed thud in the warehouse now devoid of life. The corpse of Nate left to rot in the warehouse for all eternity, friends and family unable to trace what happened to him that night, their hearts still kindled with the small hope that he was still alive. It is a small and foolhardy hope but that is a very human trait i guess, for in the many years they have been on this earth, that is one thing that shines through, even if they never find poor Nate's corpse. Until, years from now, people will build a home on the remains of that very abandoned warehouse, Nate's bones have, by this time, turned to dust, and his spirit now moved on to the next life.


End file.
